


My Omega

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [214]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Sam Winchester, Blood Drinking, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could i ask for alpha!demon dean and omega!angel sam and how dean has been trying to corrupt sam for centuries now but sam wants to remain pure, until one day he finds sam and giving him a little of his blood induces sam into heat and sam can't help wanting dean? maybe a little of dean not leating sammy go ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Omega

“Come on, angel. Give into me. Be mine.” Dean grinned, eyes flickering to black as he stared at the angel.

“No. I won’t be corrupted by you.” Sam said, moving away from the Alpha. “I won’t. I’ve rejected you for this long. And I will still reject you for the rest of my days.”

“That’s what you think Sammy.” Dean said, before disappearing. Sam sighed and left the area.

_

When Dean saw Sam again, he made his move, nicking his hand and drawing blood.

He moved over to Sam and grinned, watching Sam roll his eyes.

“I told you. I’m not going to let you-” Sam was cut off when Dean pressed the palm of his hand, and he watched as Sam sucked a few gulps down. Sam jerked away and his eyes grew as he realized what just happened. “You…you…”

“I did…now we wait.” Dean said.

“I won’t break.” Sam said.

“We’ll see about that.” Dean smirked.

_

As the minutes pasted, Sam started feeling himself get hotter and hotter, and every time he shifted, he could feel slick from behind.

Sam started panting and whining softly, shutting his eyes and trying not to focus on how fucking  _good_  Dean smelled.

“No…” Sam murmured softly. Suddenly Dean was in his space, face inches away from Sam’s.

“Are you sure about that? Sure you don’t want me, Sam?”

Sam whined again, and panted, Alpha scent consuming Sam.

“Dean…” It was soft, and needy, and Dean grinned.

“Yeah, Sam.”

“I…I need you.”

“Yeah?”

“Dean…fuck me.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Dean grinned, pulling Sam to the ground and moving behind him, ripping his clothing off.

Sam moaned underneath Dean, as Dean stripped the two of them.

Dean pulled Sam’s cheeks apart and saw slick flesh twinkling up at him.

“So slick and needy for me Sam.” Dean grunted, shifting so that his cock was pressed up against Sam’s needy hole. “Tell me you want me. Tell me how bad.”

“I want you! I want you, Dean! Want you to fuck me! Knot me! Want you badly! Knot me, please!” Sam begged.

Dean laughed, and shoved inside of Sam, who moaned in pleasure.

Dean started fucking Sam, groaning at the tightness, as his hands ran up and down Sam’s body.

“That’s it, angel. Fuck, do you feel good.” Dean groaned. He gave a deep thrust, making sure he nailed Sam’s prostate, and Sam cried out.

“Don’t stop! Harder! Please!” Sam begged.

Dean started thrusting harder, not picking up in his pace, and Sam moaned loudly.

“Moan for me, baby. Tell me how much you love this.”

“Love so much. So much. Love your cock.”

“I bet so.” Dean grinned, feeling his knot starting to grow. “Gonna knot you, Sammy. Knot you nicely, and fill you up.”

“Knot me. Please!”

Dean thrust deep and knotted Sam, coming inside of the angel.

Sam moaned loudly, and Dean knew that Sam came underneath the two of them.

Dean panted as he gave soft thrusts, making Sam whimper and moan.

“Mine now, Sammy.” Dean grinned. “And now that I have ya, I have no intention on letting you go.”


End file.
